Life is a game
by R0CKEY15
Summary: Chaos is exploring the world as an omniscient being when he comes upon Percy before he discovers his heritage and peers into his future and spots the trials he will face, and decides to give him a gift to help him succeed. M rating just to be safe. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is my first fanfic
1. The beginning part 1

In the beginning there was Chaos, after a millennia of life, Chaos grew bored of the empty of the empty space around him, so he created the primordials. He made Gaea, the earth, and Ouranos, the sky. When Chaos saw the earth. He thought it looked a little bland and empty. So, next he created Pontus and Thalassa to be the sea and they were husband and wife. He also created Nyx and Erebus as primordial of night and darkness respectively, and after they were also married. After that was Hemera and Aether as the Primordials of light and upper air respectively and they were married as well. He also created Chronus the primordial of time and Ananke the Primordial of fate and the fates the gods of fate. Last but not least was Tartarus as primordial of the Pit. That was how the story of the gods began.


	2. The Beginning part 2

After a millennia, The primordials were getting bored of the earth being so empty, so they found comfort in eachother. Most searched for other primordials with a similar domain to themselves, such as Nyx and Erebus. However not all were the same. The most prominent was Gaea and Ouranos. However, before that Gaea and Aether worked together to create humans and animals to populate the earth, while Potus created sea creatures and Ouranos and Hemera created birds and other flying creatures.

~Line Break~

When Gaea and Ouranos got together they first birthed the elder cyclops, and Ouranos was so disgusted with their looks threw them into the pit, otherwise known as Tartarus. The next children that Gaea gave birth to was the titans who were lead by the youngest and the Titan of time Kronos. Gaea was so upset with Ouranos for throwing her first born into the pit that she turned the titans against him and gave Kronos a scythe that was strong enough to kill a Primordial. With that Kronos convinced his siblings to help destroy their father and to force him into fading, and when Ouranos was on his final moments he uttered a curse that the same thing would happen to Kronos, that one day his children would turn on him as he did to his father.

~Line Break~

Kronos in his arrogance took his father's last words as a dead man's rambling. However, when Kronos found out his wife, Rhea, was pregnant with his children he remembered his father last words, and in his paranoia he ate his children whole, starting with Hestia, then Hades, next was Hera, after that was Poseidon, then Demeter, and after all of this Rhea was furious with her husband and hid her youngest child Zeus where later he then went back and fed his father a mixture of mustard and wine in order to make his puke up his siblings where they proceeded to wage war with their father and after he was defeated the gods took over ruling the world with Zeus as the king of gods. After many millennia have passed that leads us to the life of the demigod of Poseidon Perseus Jackson.


	3. Realizing the changes

As Chaos was an omniscient being, he just floated the world looking at his children's creations mostly at demigods. However as he was drifting around one day he felt an aura of power resonating from a building, more specifically a school named Yancy Academy and he decided to explore. He found the aura belonged to a demigod, a son of Poseidon to be exact but there was something special about him, somehow he was a son of both Poseidon and Neptune.

He peered into the boys past and found that he currently lived with his mother who he loved very much and an abusive step-father who he hated with a passion. Next he peered into the boys future and foresaw all of the trials the boy would face and decided to leave him with a gift in order to help him succeed in the challenges he would face in the future. Chaos chanted in the primordial language quietly, barely a whisper and slowly a golden ball of energy grew in his palm which he then released into the boy and helped advance his water powers, the only thing that changed about the son of Poseidon was he a stirred a little then rested again. Chaos then proceeded to leave to view more of the world. The only thing that showed that Chaos was even there was an open window.

The next morning when the son of Poseidon also known as Perseus or Percy Jackson awake to the sound of a **'ding'** what greeted him almost gave him a heart attack. Floating over his head a blue bubble with the words floating in it saying

" **You have slept in your own bed, HP and MP have been restored, all ailments and negative status effects have been cured."**

His first reaction was to rub his eyes, when he opened his eyes and saw it still floating there he sprung up in his bed and hit his head on his roommates top bunk, then immediately falling back onto his pillow. He tried to turn his head but the text stayed in his field of vision.

Next he tried to touch it only for his hand to go through it and watched bemused as it rippled like water, then as he pulled his hand back, and watched as it disappeared like it was never there. 'Did that really happen?' he asked himself. He decided that he must have still been dreaming and imagined it, he started to get up to get ready for classes, but as he got up he hit his head on the top bunk and again and heard a **'ding'** 'you have got to be kidding me' is what Percy thought, he looked up to find a red box with black letters saying

 **Skill Created!**

 **Skill: Physical Endurance Level 1 (15%)**

 **Your bodies durability increased and you take less damage**

 **2% less damage from physical attacks**

 **( +2% every level.)**

'What the heck is going on, please tell me i'm not going insane' he thought to himself as he made it disappear. Just then he had an idea, it seemed crazy, but then again he did just see a floating text box manifest itself in front of him.

What if, something happened to make his life a game, like a strange movie, that just comes along and messes with someone's life. Only this one made his life like a video game.

'There is only one way to find out' he thought to himself.' Percy took a deep breath and let it out calming down and said in a clear determined voice "Status."

A brown box manifested itself in front of him and on it was;

 **Perseus (Percy) Jackson**

 **Health- 150/150**

 **Mana-100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of ?**

 **Level-5 Exp-50/500**

 **Race-?**

 **Str-3(+2)=5**

 **Vit-2(+2)=4**

 **Dex-4(+2)=6**

 **Int-3**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-10**

 **Points-6**

 **Money- $0/ 0D**

 **Perseus Jackson is a ?, the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class and pay attention to what teachers are saying. His behaviour has gotten him in trouble over the year and marked as a trouble maker in various schools. Percy is unaware of who his father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and would do anything for her, and hates Gabe, who is an abusive prick.**

 **Status- ? giving Percy - +2 Vit, +2 Dex, +2 Str and the ability to ?**

Percy then did the only thing someone should do in their situation, he blacked out, Chaos chuckled to himself as he saw this happen. _**(he is omniscient, sees all)**_ Chaos hopes this will help the son of Poseidon overcome his many challenges to come in life.


End file.
